Just the two of us
by bj lucas
Summary: after a series of tragic events overtake the Duke family,How will Bo and Luke Duke cope in their wake? long silences seemingly stretching into forever, bickering without their uncles guiding hand and missing their cousin Daisy after a more recent tragedy, the boys fall into Self destruct n anyone or anything help them?


Dukes of Hazzard, 'Just the two of us'

synopsis

after a series of tragic events overtake the Duke family,How will Bo and Luke Duke cope in their wake? long silences seemingly stretching into forever, bickering without their uncles guiding hand and missing their cousin Daisy after a more recent tragedy, the boys fall into Self destruct anyone or anything help them?

A one shot I wasn't going to do any more stories, However, I've kind of missed it so thought I'd test the waters. Can always get lost again if needs be.

DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Dukes nor do I own the characters Bo and luke Duke. The story is my own though such as it is. Hope you enjoy it, my last hoorah as it were. Hoping everything behaves on me. Sorry for any punctuation, grammar spelling mistakes Ok! off to hide see you around!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke Duke listened to the clock in in the kitchen, agitated. 'Tick, tock, tick tock

one last swallow of beer, then he hurled his empty can at the contraption.

'Shut up! you ain't no use to anyone' he shouted to an empty, dark kitchen that was fast becoming buried in filth, grime, old milk cartons dirty washing and various other items.

The once handsome, Dark Duke rolled his eyes as he heard feet softly padding towards the kitchen

'Luke, you alright,what you doin up at this time?' Lukes Blonde cousin Bo stood in the kitchen doorway. Golden hair, and golden heart to match always definitely worn firmly on sleeve.

'Here! let me put the light on, why you sittin' out here in the dark? You should be...

'Bo! get back to bed' Bo didn't know it because it was dark, but his dark haired cousin was most definitely in a dark place emotionally. Wearing what might have been interpereted as a dangerous look had Bo been able to get a look at it.

'Bo! I said get back to bed an I meant now!' a fist was unceremoniously slammed into the kitchen table were so many times, gentle Uncle jesse had said Grace. Now, No family certainly no grace. Only darkness, sadness and more often than not bickering were heard in that beloved house. Bo sadly turned

'Night cousin'

the brunette made no attempt to return the greeting.

The golden blonde trudged, heart weary back to bed. He had learned it was always best to leave his big brother alone when he was like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo climbed back into bed. There was no need for a shared room now, after Uncle jesse and Daisy had gone, they each took seperate rooms. Bo could still hear the scream from his older cousin as he opened the door, Enos had been standing there, windblown after a terrific storm and a long night.

'Boys...I don't know to tell... Daisy...a tree fell on her...paramedics did all they could ...Dead at scene' Enos had broken down in sobs, just as Lukes scream of anguish had reverberated round the house, bringing Bo downstairs.

Bo had leaped out of bed, just about jumped from top stair to bottom. Taking in the scene, Enos had an arm round Luke who was on his knees and seemingly struggling to breathe. Bo with a rush of realisation,Had let out an anguished cry of his own. Leaving the kindly law man to wonder which Duke boy he should care for first, or whether he should indeed leave them and give them some privacy.

That had been 2 years and 4 months ago. The boys had become somewhat of a legend. Hardly seen in hazzard anymore, they were not to be found at the Boars nest, nor the local store, or at the bank. For that matter, they were not to be seen anywhere. Reclusive and hermit like the opposittes of shade and light kept themselves to themselves. They would telephone an order to the store and the locals, having taken pity, did their utmost to help.

Gossip did the rounds all the time.

'The Duke boys ain't no fun anymore,I hear they both had a nervous breakdown only come out at night so i hear'

It was a strange new life, one that no female in hazzard could ever have envisioned. Each one, having their heart taken by one or both of the boys. The whole town buzzed with a sad new mechanical falsness. It's heart and it's sons physically and mentally missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next morning, Bo stirred in his bed. It was still so strange waking up all alone. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes,Pushed the covers off of himself and got up. Gingerley putting his feet on the floor, he wondered what state his dark haired cousin might be in this to the kitchen, he saw his older brother and cousin slumped at the table dark tousled curls all over his pale, dew drop forehead. Bo sighed as he put the kettle on. Strong and black for Luke he decided.

Having looked out of the window he tutted suddenly at the sight and made a mental note to start tidying the back forty. They had hibernated and hidden away for long enough.

'Come on Luke wake up!' There was no response except for a soft snore.

'Luke Duke time to get up. We got work to do today'

'Bo, get lost I ...'

'Stop it Luke! no more we're going to start living again today, this minute you and I'

'No!'

The good looking blonde slammed a mug of coffee in front of his brother.

'Yes we are! well, I am anyways you can join me if you like. After breakfast I'm goin into the back forty to start some repairs and clearing up'

The brunette groaned, lifted his head, and imediately put it in his hands.

'Not today cuz' Bo put his hands on his hips before starting breakfast

'Yes cousin today! I'll be out there' he made a sweeping gesture towards the window 'Up to you whether you follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo cleared away the breakfast things and after wiping the table,seeing to a few other chores and slamming a second mug of coffee in front of his silent cousin, he made to go outside.

'It's a lovely day out there' he turned and for the first time in a couple of years turned on his golden smile. It so surprised the dark haired Duke boy, he couldn't help but return a watery version of it.

'See you in a bit Luke' The back door shut softly, leaving the dark one with his thoughts.

Bo, was deep in thought, feeling the sunshine on his face, clearing away some debris and long grass ready to make repairs to the rickety old fence. The last it had been repaired must have been around five years ago before Uncle jesse had gotten sick.

Bo bowed his head at the memories, till determination overtook him.

The blonde got busy begining to enjoy himself, it felt like old times. There was just one thing missing.

About an hour later Bo nearly jumped out of his skin at hearing a familliar voice.

'Hey Bo anythin i can do to help?' Bo stopped short and looked up in surprise. His cousin was standing there, his hair washed and brushed neatly, His face washed for a change and soft smile playing about his lips.

Bo straightened up and patted his brothers shoulder

'Atta boy, we's still got each other we're brothers you and me maybe time to count what blessins we got?'

Luke nodded slowly and grinned, putting an arm around his younger cousins shoulders.

'I hate it when you're so smart!' he said jokingly. The two Duke boys got to work hoping they could now make Uncle jesse and Daisy proud. They would have been too, as they worked side by side sharing the burden and silently letting go of the pain of these past couple of years.

'morning boys! Was just speaking to miss Tizdale, who heard from ole mabel that you two were out, didn't believe it till just now welcome back!'

a blonde, and dark head looked up and turned in surprised breaking into a genuine smile when they saw Enos, now Hazzard county sherrif standing there watching his old friends fondly.

'Hey Enos, Long time no see hows it goin' Greeted Bo Rushing up to him, extending a hand and patting him on the shoulder.

'Awww, not so bad, better now I seen you fellas we's all missed ya!'

Luke clasped the law mans shoulder 'My baby brother here done talked some sense inta me this mornin,Feel better fer gettin out here' the sapphire eyes were very gently sparkling to life,Like the deep blue ocean with it's hidden depths just waiting to be discovered.

'well boys guess I better be gettin along great to see ya made my day perhaps some day soon ya might come back ta the Boars nest?'

Luke shook his head quickly 'we'll see Enos I don't rightly think so we's keep ourselves to ourselves'

Enos nodded silently, tipped his hat at the boys and cheerfuly made off.

'Luke you know, mightn't be such a bad idea do us good to have a nice time'

'You can go by yourself if you like' Said the dark haired Duke dismissively getting back to work. 'we'll have us some lunch in a bit I'm getting hungry, must be the fresh air'

Bo had to admit, it was good to see his cousin with an appetite, demonstrating it further by tearing into the sandwiches Bo had made for lunch a little later.

It was beginning to look as if two Duke hearts were on the mend at long last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
